Legendary
Legendary is the second hardest difficulty in all the Halo games. This difficulty brings fear among all noobs due to the fact that they actually have to put "effort" into playing the game when playing on this difficulty, wait, never mind, noobs always have to put effort into playing Halo, even when playing it on Easy. To the many Halo fanboys who have given up their lives to playing the Halo games, beating an entire Halo game on Legendary is like getting laid. Don't even get me started on how they react when they beat all the games on Legendary. Summary Its symbolized by a Elites squid's head with a bullet hammer (or some other sort of hole) hole in the left side left by an angry pilgrim who hadn't yet beaten the game on normal yet lost his virginity. Behind the head are two sharpened dildos, symbolizing the unholy and draining task of putting butter on a slice of steaming toast, AKA, owning aliens. What was the Marine Cannon Fodder Corps suddenly became idiot bystanders in the line of fire. Seriously, the only damn good they did was take the shots meant for YOU. So remember kids, abuse your Marine (noobs) accordingly with your battle strategy. No longer does the Master Chief run along with a Jebus pistol smacking 9mm of pure head shot into cowardly foes, nay, now even he has to duck behind cover and cry for his mother while plasma shots fling by. Hell, even Chuck Norris said (after completing the game on Legendary without dying) "Damn, I'm good." (Or perhaps it was Duke Nukem, our record keepers here aren't the greatest dontchaknow.) ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Everything rapes you, fun isn't it? Well ok, actually its not THAT bad. At most all you face are more Covenant forces that actually are SMART enough to find cover and shoot you! What a miracle! That's a proud advancement Bungie holds in creating AI enemies. Being more specific *You can't run around screaming "bonzai!!" anymore. But Grunts do :D *Your shields whine like an angry housewife constantly. *Enemy shields are running on NOS *More enemies to shoot! *Enemy weapons are broken, and thus fire at a rate of over 9000 bullets per second. *Enemy weapons are hacked, and thus can actually hit you! *Enemy weapons include Jesus Guns, So they actually kill you!!! (in only a few shots) *Your Rocket Launcher turned into a potato gun. *The dip in the butter cauldron was unnecessary, for the enemies got the amazing ability to actually DODGE your grenades! *Enemies get shiny uniforms. *Brutes appear in the game, and are three times as strong as they are in ''Halo 2'' *Johnson lays down a kick-ass quote. (Write it down, seriously) *No shotgun early game! (WHAT!?) *The end reward for beating this lets you find out Johnson's sexual orientation/preference. *Good thing: Jesus Gun still exists. However, see the one about Rocket-powerered Lawn Chairs. *Gruntiness has been refined to an almost pure form, so your screwed. *In Soviet Legendary , Grunts teabag YOU! *Soulja Boy the Jackal: Sings at you causing your ears to asplode. 100% hit rate. *In America Legendary, Hunters teabag YOU! ''Halo 2'' Evil, just plain evil. Many noobs have been driven insane by the game consistently proving to them that they CAN get owned at something they claim to be good at. Its like the enemies are PMS-ing and have a sick urge to peel your head off. Don't peek around a corner if you value your in game progress. You can die with 5 plasma rifle bolts, and when a beam rifle grazes your toe, you die!!!!! What makes people go nuts *All of Halo CE traits. *Enemies don't practice birth control. *The ability to think is given to enemies. *Once nooby grunts are pimps of death. *Above applies to Elites as well. *Sniper turkeys hacked there rifle to always make insta-headshots. *Aids rape elites bodies and do not deplete shielding. *That shotgun you considered to be amazing? Yeah, that's a pebble chucker now. *Grunts throw about 10 gernades in about 2 minutes. ''Halo 3'' The epitome of evil itself, this represents the lifelong goal of thousands of 35 year old virgins that live in their mothers basement. To beat this is the equivalent of being laid 7 times in a row (At least, to the 35 year old virgins, we just want that achievement, right?) What was once the fun shooter game known as Halo is now something in the lines of 854 people doing it at once, because you'll be hearing screams (man or alien) that you never expected to hear before. Oh my god! This list reeks of evil! *You might as well sit down and shoot yourself because your screwed. *Your shields lost that Jebus touch. *The whole idea of sniper head shots gets flung out the window. *More flood food! *Remember that totally bad-ass hijack you pulled on that wraith on easy? Yeah, good luck trying that again. *Yeah your rocket launcher that you've been using shove it up your ass because it sucks. *Sniper turkeys refused to practice birth control, much to the dislike of the Prophet of Haters. *So many grenades, you cried about it. *Gunners are blessed, or something, because I swear that rocket round in the face should've killed him. *Marines just love to get grenades stuck on them and jump at you causing you to die. *Brute shots turned their swag on. *Brutes go ape-shit when you remove their armor, quite literally. *Grunts recently watched World War II era Japanese Kamikaze Propaganda. *The hunters carry rapid fire fuel rod cannons. Tactics *Run and hide in a corner until they leave. *When Drones attack, grab that extra strong bug repellent. *Take your time, take a dump, let the enemy get bored of waiting. *Remember all that ammo lying on the floor you never used? Well, now's the time to use it. *Use a bullet hose on Brutes and hope they suffocate if a pebble gets lodged in their throat. *Run from Grunts, just do it. *Bring three more players along, more cannon fodder = better. *Grab a rifle and go Sniper Turkey hunting first, the mountain Gorilla's and Chimps can wait. *Plasma pistol got the Jebus touch, use it. *Don't run up to an enemy and attempt to rip their head off and shit down their neck charge them. *Go to Rent a tent and get yourself some camping gear, 'cause your going to need it. ''Halo 4'' Legendary on this game is toned down to Yamcha's power level, but it is still insane. Prometheans on this mode don't give a shit about why you need to kill them to advance the story. Covenant forces also appear in random spots, instead of the places they should. Rumor is if someone actually manages to beat this mode you get to see Master Chief's awesome face. Why you need to be a Forerunner to beat this mode *All traits of Halo CE, Halo 2, Halo 3, ODST, and Reach combined. *You can no longer kill a Hunter or a Knight Commander in one solid hit with the Promethean Glory. *Watchers are now immune to all damage. *Knights don't die without using a heavy ordnance weapon, they teleport and regenerate their health instantly. *Pulse Grenades will kill you without needing to explode first. *Promethean shields run on Chuck Norris kick. *Your golden visor is reduced to a fake dollar store visor. *It takes a full clip of MA5D ammo to kill an elite. And that rifle is actually good. *The M6H pistol is replaced with a scoped M6C. *Crawler Snipes shoot you from a bazillion miles away. *Dark Energon is an ingredient in Plasma Pistols (in other words, Grunts will shred you to smithereens) Trivia *Completing Legendary unlocks ending scenes that vary from Alien-Ape love to crying inside a tube. *If you beat the libary in combat evolved you can see cortana's tits. (WATTTTT!?)It's proven I've seen it. Just do it. *This difficulty is considered to be satanist by default. *You get monkey armor for beating Legendary on Halo 3, as an added bonus, you get an Achievement as well! *This isn't the hardest difficulty, the true mans test is Mythic, comparable to castrating yourself. *Halo 2 doesn't give you shit for completing the game on legendary. *Halo 3: ODST finally changed it to a human skull instead of an Elite skull. *Chuck Norris said this is the easiest level he had ever made. Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Shit people complain about Category:Helping noobs understand stuff